


Transmogrification

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [27]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, F/M, Shapeshifting, getting some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki is going through some changes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520786
Comments: 41
Kudos: 66





	Transmogrification

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks for the idea to @dianamolloy, @sanguineous, and @lotus123

Nora woke up with a snake in her bed.

She became aware of it when she tried to roll over and couldn’t, being firmly wrapped up in some of its spare, iron-hard coils. Lifting her head, she could see that it was so large it took up most of the free space on the mattress, parts of it were wound about one of the thick wooden posts, and even hung like emerald swags from the top of the frame. 

Sighing, she considered. When she had gone to bed it hadn’t been there. She had been exhausted after several days of travel and sleeping badly but a gigantic snake she still would have noticed. 

She had slept right through it slithering across and around her. 

For a few, fruitless moments she struggled which did nothing but wake the enormous thing up. All it did was leave her more tired than she already was.

Serpenting about her, so its slick scales gave soft rasps over the bare skin of her arm, her waist, her ankle, it’s big, triangular head on the pillow beside her opened its black, bottomless eyes. 

Sleepily, upon seeing her, it gave a kind of stretch that made the loops around her tighten for a moment, not too hard but almost like a snuggle, then loosened a bit so she was able to move a bit more than before. 

After, it moved its head so its snout almost touched her nose and blinked slowly in viperish flirtation, as one of its coils moved just ever so slightly higher on her leg. Intrusively high. Proprietarily high.

“Goddamn it, Loki, there are lines even  _ we  _ are not going to cross. Yet. Now let me get up, I can’t sleep anymore.”

Her spouse looked at her for a moment, and despite not having the ability to speak, or even lips, or eyebrows, Loki was still entirely eloquent. Nora wasn’t getting up until it was convinced she had gotten proper rest.

Being married to a shapeshifter - no, to  _ the  _ shapeshifter - meant there had been more than a few times that she had gone to bed with a male Asgardian god and woken up with a male Jotun, a female Asgardian, a female Jotun, Asgardians and Jotuns of more than one or no particular gender, as well as various animals whose gender she neither could nor would ascertain.

A wolf that gave off a faint, silver glow.

A raven larger than an eagle that tore open the pillows trying to perch, leaving everything carpeted in white feathers.

A swan that was a total dickhead.

A nest of spiders that was the closest they had ever come to breaking up.

Various types of smaller dragons, a black on black striped tiger with jade eyes, a salmon that she barely got into the tub in time, a spaniel that was the same size that the tiger had been, and a fox. 

Just a normal fox, curled up next to her with its nose tucked under its beautiful tail.

It was the cutest fucking thing. 

Nora literally begged him to turn into a fox again and lay on her lap. Often. 

He did it every year for her birthday, but for no more than an hour and told her that if anyone ever found out he’d never forgive her, which she knew was a lie but she kept it their little secret anyway.

And now an enormous fucking snake, with irridescent scales and fangs that, when it yawned at her, glimmered like crystal, dripped a bit of fragrant venom, and gave Nora pause no matter how certain she was Loki would never hurt her.

When she worried the shifts were a sign of deep-seated problems he was refusing to deal, with Loki had just pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. “Treasure, I can assure you, sometimes a shifter just has to shift.”

She’d had a t-shirt made for him that said that.

He refused to wear it.

“Seriously, Loki, I’m fine. Let me up.” 

There wasn’t so much as a flicker of one of his closed eyes, though he again snuggled her closer and moved his head so his face was buried against her neck. 

It was oddly comforting. 

“Fine. But remember this the next time  _ you _ don’t get enough rest,” she said with a yawn.

In their closet the magical chain she kept to deal with him when he was not taking proper care of himself shivered in anticipation, coiling around itself as Nora fell asleep. 

  
  



End file.
